See you in court Granger
by ArwenUndomiel16
Summary: "You knew I was lying...when I said ...I don't want you..." She whispered "Yes" he whispered back "How?" "Your eyes betrayed the truth of your words"
1. Chapter 1

It was very early on a Monday morning when a wizard, in a very expensive robes, was waiting at the front of the most famous attorney in Great Britain. He wanted to be the first client, he had no time to lose anymore. The young red haired secretary smiled at him abit too happily for a Monday

"Tell him to enter, Miss Rain" said the voice inside the office

"You may come in Mr. Malfoy, attorney Grundshtane is awaiting you"

Draco nodded and entered into the office. The attorney was older than his father, he looked grim and rigorous, wearing black robes with a golden pocket pin,he stood up and shook hands with his new potential client.

"Malfoy, I am surprise to see you so early in the morning, I hope everything is fine with you and your family. How is Lucius, my dear old friend?"

"My father is fine, thanks for asking" Draco shook his hand and said "I am here for a personal matter though"

"Oh…" the attorney raised an eyebrow

"Firstly I need to know, since when begins the confidentional moment between the client and you?" asked Draco firmly and business like.

"When the client hires me ofcourse" answered Mr. Grundshtane and looked at Draco suspiciously

"Well then" said the blonde wizard "You are hired!"

"And what am I hired for?'' asked the attorney

"I want to sue Hermione Granger and I want her in jail!"

2 years ago….

 **13.04.2005**

 _Draco Malfoy slammed the office door_

 _"Mate, you look mad...?" said Blaise_

 _"I'm not mad!" he denied "I'm furious!"_

 _"Don't tell me this is about Granger's decision..."_

 _"Damn straight it was about Granger's decision...we worked so hard about that presentation and she chose Finnigan''s project..." exclaimed Draco hardly breathing_

 _"Are you sure...I think this is more than that" smiled Blaise_

 _"What?!" He asked confused_

 _"Well...the winner is about to go with her to Berlin, and since she chose Finnigan's project...you can fill in the blanks Draco"_

 _"Don't finish that gross sentence!" Draco cut him of "I'd rather die..._

 _"And you will...from jealousy!" laughed Blaise_

 _ **23.12.2005 Christmas party**_

 _"This is a suicidal plan and I forbid you to go, Malfoy!"_

 _"My plan is perfect, you only need to sign the permission..."_

 _"As The Head of the Department I refuse!"_

 _"Lower your volume, we are at a gala and I don't plan on making it to the front page of the Daily Prophet."_

 _"Well Malfoy, I am your senior in this investigation and you have no other choice except to listen to me, understood?"_

 _"Damn it Granger! Why can't you just once give me a little support?"_

 _"Fine! I'll get you a towel"_

 _"For what?"_

 _She threw her glass of wine right at his face and most probably on his expensive dress robes._

 **10.02.2006**

 _Draco and Hermione were trying to form a contract with a very big client_

 _"You have a very beautiful co-worker, ..."_

 _"Yes well she's more than that, she's my fiancée..."_

 _Ginny overheard this and went straight to Hermione who was preparing the papers._

 _"Mione, why the hell is Malfoy saying you are his fiancée? When did that happened?!"_

 _"What?!"_

 _Hermione came to Draco with a fake smile_

 _"Draco, darling will you come here for a sec...What are you doing you bloody idiot? Why are you lying that I'm your fiancée?"_

 _"He is so distracted by you...keeps looking at you, saying how beautiful you are!"_

 _"So?!"_

 _"So...I want his mind to be clear when we close the deal, not to imagine you...that will only distract him and..."_

 _"Quite opposite, you moron! Now tell me the real reason...why did you tell him we are engaged?"_

 _"He was speaking only about you...I couldn't say anything about the deal...he was...I was..just.."_

 _"Jealous" Ginny said behind them "You are jealous!"_

 _"Ginny, please, we are having a conversation here..." said Hermione and faced Draco who fell silent_

 _"I just love how you didn't deny this Malfoy" Ginny smirked_

 _"Yes I am jealous...can we go and close the deal now! "_

 _Hermione speechless returns to the client_

 _"I want to congratulate you miss Granger, you made a perfect choice! He's a great man.."_

 _"Yes, thank you! Perfect choice indeed!_ _''_

 _ **14.02.2006**_

 _"Babe..."_

 _"Yeah babe..."_

 _"Let's talk about the wedding..." Pansy said_

 _"Not again" thought Blaise but instead smiled at her "What about the wedding, love?"_

 _"I asked Hermione to be my maid of honour today at work...don't look at me like that! I know you proposed a week ago, but I'm so excited..."_

 _"No, it's not that! You do realise that I was going to ask Draco to be my best man, right?"_

 _"Yeah, so? They are both single now and I am convinced they will be a great match"_

 _"Last time they were in the same room I had heard more curses than I heard at the Battle of Hogwarts, Pansy baby please be more reasonable! This is our wedding day not the third wizarding war. "_

 _"You don't understand...They like each other, I can tell...the last time they were in the same room he got jealous over Theo and her, that is all!"_

 _"I will speak to him, but I can't promise miracles...I bet she doesn't know either!" Blaise thought that old voldy can be defeated many times but the slytherin Prince and Gryffindor princess will never get along though he wouldn't tell Pansy that._

 _"No, I told her you were thinking of Theo"_

 _"God, this will be a war zone not a wedding..."_

 _"I love you babe"_

 _"Yeah Yeah, I love you too and this is why I am walking into the dragons mouth my dear"_

 _ **The Wedding night of Pansy and Blaise**_

 _ **18.08.2006**_

 _ **Hotel room 816**_

 _"You knew I was lying...when I said ...I don't want you..." She whispered_

 _"Yes" he whispered back_

 _"How?"_

 _"Your eyes betrayed the truth of your words"_

 _Draco slowly took off the straps of her dress. Hermione's skin bristled from his touch. He kissed her neck and then whispered into her ear_

" _Tell me to stop, Granger….Or tell me you want me…"_

" _I...I want….you…" she moaned_

" _Good" he said "Because if I start, I won't be able to stop!"_

 _"Then don't stop"_

 _And he didn't stop…all night long._

 _ **03.11.2007**_

 _She opened the door..._

 _"Granger...what the hell...you declined my project and you told Potter to replace me with some idiot from Albania! Don't you dare tell me I'm not good for the job, because I'm brilliant and you know it! You are avoiding me for too long...it's been what...one and a half years...come on Granger...get over it"_

 _"Malfoy stop!"_

 _"No!" he yelled back "Why are you avoiding me? Since that night in the hotel room after Pansy and Blaise's wedding...You are trying to ruin my career and my life...what wrong did i do. I changed Granger, you know i did so why are you being vindictive"_

 _"Please stop yelling, you will awaken him"_

 _"Who? Your boyfriend?" He sneered_

 _"No...my...my son" she whispered and lowered her gaze_

 _"You have a son?! How old is he?"_

 _Her eyes filled with tears and she looked away_

 _"How old Granger?" He punctuated each word_

 _"Six months..."_

 _There was a pregnant silence, Draco looked at her very surprised._

" _I never knew you were pregnant…Is that why you were out of work for such a long period?"_

 _She nodded, avoiding his eyes._

" _Well, I guess it's too late for fighting with you or for you…I.. I'm sorry… I'm leaving now… Good night! ''He rambled and left_

 _ ***The doorbell rang*11.11.2007**_

"Who could be here at this late hour?" She opened the door.

"Malfoy?"

"Hello Granger!"

"What...do you want?"

"I just came to tell you that I will sue you" he said very calmly

"For what?!"

"For keeping your pregnancy a secret, for kidnapping my son! I will sue you and I want full custody!"

"You can't do this...he is my son! I gave birth to him...I carried him for months...he is a part of me...You will have him over my dead body, Malfoy!"

"I can arrange that! How could you...Hermione! My flesh and blood...my own son...my heir"

"And how… How did you find out?" she was furious

"Well… I had my ways!" he clenched his jaw

 _ **10.11.2007**_

 _After the war, Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy decided that they needed to move away for a while, the Manor reminded them only of terrible moments especially during the time of the wizarding war. They needed a fresh start, so they moved into their Manor in France. Draco did the same thing, shortly after his trial, he bought a nice house in wizarding London. He has not put his foot in the Manor for a very long time and he didn't intend to, but something happened last week and didn't give him peace. He decided to go back and check on something. When Draco entered, a lot of memories flashed through his mind, he closed his eyes for a moment and tried to focus. In a large room in the north wing, on a big wall, was the Malfoy family tree. He got closer to that tree and his grey eyes saw exactly what he was looking for – next to his name, written with golden handwriting was the addition of two new names "Hermione Jean Granger" and " Alexander Granger"_

"You are clever, Granger" Draco told her "But not clever enough…" she opened her mouth but he rose his finger "You know nothing about my family and how magically powerful the Malfoy family is. If there is a new heir, we will know…everything - the name, the gender and of course the mother! You hid the baby with no intentions to tell me about his existence, you gave him a name without my permission and you will be punished, Granger, mark my words!"

"I didn't plan to get pregnant by you, Malfoy." Hermione's voice was shaking

"I found out about the baby very late, but never wanted to tell you, because….

"Because what?!" he asked impatiently

 _ **15.09.2006**_

 _The liquid turned out blue, it was clear that she was pregnant with a baby boy. She bit her lips… it was Draco's. How was that possible? She was very careful, what went wrong? Or maybe it was suppose to be…. She must tell him soon. The news about the baby freaked her out, the young witch wasn't ready to have a child especially without a husband and she just started her career, but the thought about a new life growing inside her body made her heart melt. Hermione touched her belly and softly smiled. She wondered if the baby will look like her or more like the father._

" _I'm coming !" she said when someone knocked on the door._

 _It was a young ginger witch_

" _Mione, I was knocking like 5 times… what are you doing? Did you forgot about our tea and gossip Saturday ritual? I have some juicy details about Pansy and Blaise Zabini " the voice of Ginny Potter was ringing in the hallway, giving opportunity to Hermione to hide the pregnancy results._

" _I am sorry I was working on something from work" appologised Hermione and welcomed her best friend into the living room._

" _Of course you were" smirked Ginny and hugged her_

 _They sat with tea and chocolate cookies and started gossping as they did every Saturday_

" _Pansy filed for divorce after she found out about Blaise and his secretary"_

" _Well, it was about time, he cheated a lot!" Hermione said and sipped from her tea as if it was nothing._

" _Remember the rumours about their wedding night? They said he spent the night in Tahmina Rain's flat" reminded Ginny_

" _I can't blame only Blaise" said Hermione "She knew it was his wedding night, what kind of a conscience does she have?!_

" _Well, conscience enough to go after his best friend as well" laughed Ginny and in that moment the other witch looked shocked at her, hoping that was a joke._

" _I mean, Tahmina is now with Malfoy" added the ginger and grabbed a cookie "I saw photos in the Daily Prophet, kissing his neck on a yacht ._

Everything went dark for Hermione at that moment.

"Granger!" yelled Draco "Are you listening?!"

She blinked a few times and said properly

"Because I knew you will make my life miserable and I didn't want problems, I needed rest and…"

The baby crying interupted them, the mother turned her back on Malfoy and rushed towards the nursery to check on her son.

"It's ok baby, mommy is here" she hugged the little baby.

Draco Malfoy followed her and saw his own son, he was so small and looked exactly like him. The view made the blonde to freeze on his spot – his baby was cuddling with his mother and she was petting his back making him calm again. Draco swallowed

"Is that… Alexander? My…my son?"

Hermione nodded and hugged the baby very tight

"Don't take him away from me, Draco! I know you are mad for keeping this secret from you, but you started a new life with Tahmina Rain, I couldn't ruin your future with an unwanted child being the product of a one night stand, you have to understand my point of view, I couldn't let my baby get dragged into a mess, Alexander is everything to me…"

"Who knows?" Draco interupted her with a cold voice not moving his eyes from the baby "Who knows that I am the father?

"Ginny knows but she swore she won't tell anyone"

"Were you ashamed that I am the father?" He asked with the same cold voice "What was your plan anyway?"

"No… no…I wanted to keep him safe and to raise him in the best way possible …"

"And the best way possible is to keep him away from me and to raise him with Merlin knows what man?!"

"Draco, please…" whispered Hermione because Alexander was asleep.

"You should have come to me and told me! For you that was a one night stand, I know because you turned me down after that but, this is my blood we are talking about… the thought about your sneaky plan makes me sick! " Draco told her and turned around to leave.

She put the baby back in the crib and followed him

"I never told you because the day I found out I am pregnant was the day you and Tahimna came out official in the daily prophet, I swear...I was planning on telling you but I didn't want to ruin your relationship or you to think that I am a gold digger " Hermione tried to reason with him and pleaded "Please, I am begging you, don't take him away from me, we can arrange everything, you can give him your name, you can come to visit him whenever you want to…but please don't take my son away"

"I think it's too late for that!" Draco told her not even registering what she had said to him and walked away but not before adding "I will see you in court, Granger"

 **12.11.2007**

Tahmina Rain was waiting nervously for her little sister in a small café in Diagon Alley.

"Selena!" she waved at her sister "Finally you came!"

"I'm sorry I was late "apologized the redhair witch and sat next to her "The boss gave me some extra work… One tea with milk, please…"

When the waittres left ,the older sister asked

"What was so important? I got worried?"

"Well, remember when I told you, your boyfriend came to visit Mr. Grunshain last week? Today I found out why…"

"What?" Tahmina's eyes widened

"Yes…" Selena nodded "Today the boss gave me the files and when I saw Malfoy's name I couldn't help but read them…He is suing Hermione Granger!"

"His former boss? Why?!"

"You will die…He is suing her for hiding her pregnancy, for giving birth to his son and for kidnapping him…"

"Excuse me?!" cried Tahmina

"Draco wants full custody and her in jail for 17 years!" continued Selena "The process will be after 2 weeks"

"I can't believe this! I can't believe this…."she kept repeating

"So he cheated on me while she was his boss…?"

"I'm not sure" told the younger sister "The files says the baby is born on 05.05.2006, if my math is correct, she got pregnant before you two got together…

"I can't believe this" said Tahmina once more

"There is more…"

"What?!"

" Pansy Zabini filed for divorce this week"

"Blaise…" whispered Tahmina and her heart stopped

Selena continued

"Apparently she found out about his affair with some girl…apparently at their wedding"

 _ **18.05.2006**_

" _Why are you doing this?!" Tahmina was crying while the tall dark man was packing his things_

" _You know why, this is for the best for us, baby" Blaise was speaking fast, he looked worried_

" _The sooner I close the deal with Nathaniel Parkinson, the better…"_

" _But why do you have to move in with her, why do you have to marry her?"_

" _That was the deal, baby" he stopped and faced her "If I marry his daughter he will sign the deal and very soon I will be very very rich and we can disappear from here forever"_

" _But I don't need to be rich, I just want to be with you" she touched his face and he took her hands into his while softly tracing circles on them._

" _And don't you want to be independent and save?" Blaise rose an eyebrow_

" _The bastard threatened me….After my mother died I got nothing, working for him and making this deal, was the best way possible for me to build my future and I want my future with you, Tahmina"_

 _After short silence, she asked him_

" _What do you want me to do?"_

" _Do nothing, wait for me…. The moment you hear we filed for divorce, be ready to pack your things and to leave quickly "_

" _Okay…" she said slowly_

 _ **18.08.2006**_

" _Open the door, it's me"_

 _The witch opened and saw one very drunk groom_

" _What are you doing here?! It's your wedding night…"_

" _I… I told her that Malfoy is feeling sick and I have to take care of him….hurry, we don't have much time…" Blaise kissed her while his was taking of her night-gown and closing the door behind them"_

 _ **20.08.2006**_

" _Mate…I need a favor" said Blaise_

" _Sit down and have a drink first…you look terrible" Draco handed him the glass full with firewhiskey_

" _Remember when I told you that I am over with Tahmina Rain?"_

 _Draco looked at him and smirked_

" _You are shagging her again? Mate you got married 2 days ago…"_

" _It's not just shagging, I love her! We had a plan but the thing got complicated I really need your help!"_

" _What do you need me to do?" asked Draco and sipped from his drink_

" _I made a deal with Nathaniel Parkinson, we arranged this marriage, he had his reasons and I had mine… the problem is that he suspects me and Tahmina and he threatened us and I have to make him believe that we are over and she is with someone else…and since you are single…well I'm sure you can join the dots mate."_

" _You want me to pretend to be her boyfriend ?" Draco raised an eyebrow_

" _You only have to go out with her so the press will see you and to believe that the things are serious" suggested Blaise "Nathanial Parkinson and the whole wizarding world has to believe that you two are together!"_

" _For how long?" asked the blonde_

" _When I close the deal I will have enough money to take her away and to disappear" He explained_

" _You will owe me a big one, mate!" Draco told him_

" _No one can know" Blaise warned him "Absolutely no one!"_

'' _Got it!''_

Hermione was on the rocking chair, trying to make Alexander fall asleep. She was so worried that this was her last few moments with her son. The proceedings are suppose to be after two days and for the first time she had no plan. She was thinking a lot and made her speech in front of the judge, hoping for them to understand. Sudenly one idea popped into her mind. She owled her nanny to come and watch Alexander for the afternoon. Taking a deep breath, she knocked on the door. A witch with long black hair and green eyes opened

"Hermione Granger?"

"Hello Tahmina, may I come in?"

"Well, I am in the middle of something, is it urgent?" she asked

"Yes, its about my son and I won't give up without a fight" Hermione told her determind

They sat in the beautiful living room and a house elf served them tea

"May be you don't know, but one and a half year ago Draco and I slept together, it doesn't mean anything, trust me and I don't want to steal him from your or something, the thing is that I got pregnant and I kept the baby"

Tahmina did her best to look surprised.

"What do you want from me?"

The desperate mother took a deep breath

"Draco wants to sue me and to take my son away from me, according to the Malfoy family, I could be punished for keeping his heir in secret and away " she explained " I know that you can talk to him, convince him that is not nessesery to sue me, I will do everything, please! He will listen to you, I know he loves you and…"

"I'm so sorry but I don't think Draco will listen to me about this" Tahmina politely said to her "I don't want to be rude but I have a really important job to do now, so…please may you leave Hermione"

"Tahmina, please… you must try to speak to him!" Hermione's eyes watered "My son is everything to me, I'll die without him, please Tahmina, I am desperate! I would do anything but please"

The black haired witch felt very sorry for the pleading mother and slowly nodded her head

"I will see what I can do…but I can't promise miracles , Hermione"

"Thank you! I am leaving now, I see you are busy…"

Tahmina walked her to the door and suddenly asked

"I don't like to pry but… what happened back then? Why did the things between you two never work out? You guys are compatible for each other"

Hermione looked at her surprised about that question

"I was his boss… I wasn't sure if I really liked him… He is arrogant, uncompromising, blunt, he is ambitious and fearless and sometimes a real pain in the ass, I can't trust myself around him, I was trying to avoid him so hard…but…"

"But you gave up…" finished Tahmina for her

"It would never work out for us… You and him make better sense" Hermione told her

"But if I …if I wasn't in the picture… would you have been with him, would you have told him and raised the baby together? " asked the curious Tahmina

Hermione bit her lip hesitant to answer

"If that was the best for our baby…I would have done everything for my son"

When Tahmina closed the door, Blaise came out from the kitchen

"We need to help her!" she told him "They love each other, I always knew he loved her Blasie. He still has a hidden picture of them from the wedding"

"I knew it, I always suspect he is in love with her, he got jelaous every damn time someone else spoke to her "

"Will you talk to him?" asked Tahmina

"I don't want to get into the middle of this mess, I can talk to him one day but now we have to prepare to leave, hurry up babe"

"How could you be so selfish Blaise. Draco lost so many special moments because of helping us. Hermione didn't say it but I know that if the pictures of Draco and I weren't published she would have told him about her pregnancy and who knows he might have eventually confessed his feelings to her. We ruined their lives just to sort out our own Blaise."

''Fine, I will talk to him soon, but now we have to hurry up!''


	2. Chapter 2

All eyes were on her. She was a nervous wreck, her fingers were shaking and she couldn't stop the drumming of her heart. The hall was dark and cold. She was sitting on a tall chair and all the people present were watching her with judging eyes. Her friends were sitting way behind her, they were waiting quietly for the trial.

In the corner of her eyes she saw him - wearing black and formal robes, the man who was suing her, the man who hated her, the father of her only child.

"Hermione Jean Granger, accused of deliberate cover of Malfoy's heir" said the old judge "do you swear upon your magic to answer the questions honestly and never lie?"

"I swear'' she said with a weak voice and raised her wand which was illuminated in a bright white light in a sign of honesty.

"Do you know and recognise Mr. Draco Malfoy?"

"Yes"

"What is your relation to him?"

"We work together, I am the Head of Department and he is my subordinate" explained Hermione

"Were you involved in a romantic relationship with him?"

"No, never!"

"Did you spend the night of 18.08.2006 together?"

"Yes we did" she nodded

"Did you have sex with him willingly without any reluctance?"

Hermione become red but answered positive

"When did you find out you were pregnant with your son Alexander Granger?"

"I found out I am pregnant on September 15, 2006" said Hermione confidently

"Did you know who the father was?"

"Yes...yes I did know" she nodded

"Did you inform him that you were pregnant and want to keep the baby?"

"I did not " She shook her head and tried to hide the tears

"After you gave birth to the baby, did you mention in the hospital who's the father so the nurse could add his name to the birth certificate?"

"No i did not" answered Hermione shortly, the way her attorney instructed her

"And you never told Mr. Malfoy that he has a son?"

"No"

"When Mr. Malfoy showed up to your house on 03.11. 2007 did you inform him you have a son?"

Hermione fell silent for a moment

"I told him to be quite or he will awaken him"

"Did he ask you if this is his son and you lied to him telling him to leave your house?"

"No!" she raised her voice " He asked me how old is he and he left."

"But you didn't tell him that he is the father of your son when you had the chance?"

"I didn't have the chance " protested Hermione "He just left after I told him how old Alexander is..."

"Are you telling me that you never had the chance to tell him the truth in the last 15 months?" asked the judge in a cold voice

"I had the chance but I didn't want to..." She was breathing heavily fighting the tears " I didn't want to ruin his love life and I wanted the baby to..."

"Answer the question, Miss Granger!"

"I had the chance, yes"

"If Mr. Malfoy hadn't found out that he has a son, did you ever have the intention to inform him?"

"No, becouse..."

"That's enough Miss Granger!" yelled the judge and pounded his wand "You are condemned of deprivation of parental rights and 17 years imprisonment in Azkaban"

"No!" She screamed and fell "No my baby... No! Harry...help me Harry...don't let them take him away..." Harry, Ron & Ginny were standing up yelling something at the judge "Pleaseeee Noooo Alexander!"

Two pair of strong hands grabbed Hermione as she was screaming "Noooo...my baby please noooo! Alexander!"

And then she woke up, all covered in cold sweat, her eyes were looking for her little son in the dark room

"Alexander" Hermione rose fast and rushed to the nursery

He was sleeping like an angel covered with a blue blanket. She took him in her hands, hugged him tight and kissed him softly on his forehead

"I love you baby, I will never give up on you " the tears falling down her face one after another " I will die but never give up on you my baby boy!"

Draco Malfoy couldn't sleep well, he knew how hard the next day will be. Seeing the mother of his child in the court was bad enough. He was mad of course but he couldn't deny his feelings for her. Hermione Granger was in his dreams and in his heart for such a long time

But he was furious and very disappointed in her, keeping his own heir in secret and lying to him was a crime. After that night in the hotel room he was felt that things between them will work out in some way but the very next day when he contacted her she told him that was not a good idea and they should forget about what happened and that was the reason he helped Blaise with covering his relationship with Tahmina Rain. Hoping that Hermione will be jealous he took the offer. If she had came to him, if she told him may be things could have been different now. Draco closed his eyes and the image of his little son came up to his mind...so little, so beautiful, so precious...and Hermione was carrying him, he remembered how she was hugging him gently..."No No, don't think about her, she betrayed you, Draco" he was thinking "She didn't want anything to do with me, I am stupid enough to love her and she made a fool out of me! Pull yourself together, be strong... her fake tears can't make you change your decision!"

The next morning Draco and his attorney were waiting in front of the judging hall. He saw Hermione and an older woman carrying his little son Alexander, probably the Nanny, right next to them was Potter, the pregnant Ginny and Ron Weasley. He knew they came to support her and looked around knowing that he is alone. Blaise was probably out of the country by now, Merlin knows how happy with Tahmina Rain. They deserve it, especially after how dangerous Nathanial Parkinson's treats were. He found out about their wicked plan and told them he will destroy them once he found were they were hiding. Pansy was broken too, she wrote a letter to Draco thinking that he is sad after Tahmina and proposed to get revenge together. He shook his head, today wasn't about Pansy or Blaise, today was about his son.

"Malfoy!" somebody touched his shoulder

The blond turned around and saw Nathaniel Parkinson

" Mr. Parkinson?"

" We came to support you" said the old wizard and Pansy showed up behind him

" Draco, my dear!" She gave him a hug

Right across them Hermione gave her son a last kiss

"Mommy loves you, baby! I swear I will be back soon...take care of him Ruth " She smiled at her Nanny and kissed his little hand "Love you more than everything in this world..." She whispered and one tear rolled down her cheek

"Hermione, listen!" Harry put his hands on her shoulders "We will fight this! You must be strong in there, we have your back, whatever happens we will fight this and will win, you are not alone , do you hear me? You are not alone!"

Hermione smiled sadly and nodded

Before they entered Ginny grabbed Harry's hand

"How can you say that? You don't know who will win?!"

"She must be strong and confident, Gin" he told her seriously

"Yes this is why she must be prepared for anything, don't give her false hopes, what if..." she whispered back a little annoyed

Two wizards in black robes stormed pass them

" Who is that?" wondered Ron and the rest of them shrugged their shoulders

"Draco don't do this! You don't know a lot of things!" the wizard took of his black hood

" You son of a bitch!" yelled Nathaniel Parkinson

They all turned to see who that was

"Blaise what the hell are you doing here?" Draci asked in shock

"Hermione doesn't deserve to be punished and to have her son takem away! She never told you about the baby and the pregnancy because of me!" Blaise told him

Everybody was looking at him as if he just said he is Lord Voldemort

"What's going on?!" Pansy cried

"It is all my fault! She would have came to you but she thought you and Tahmina are together and she kept the secret so you can move on with you life happily...But the truth is..." Blaise faced Hermione who was looking at him unbelievably "He was never with Tahmina.I asked him to make the world believe he is with Tahmina...He always loved you Granger and only an idiot can't see it…

"Its true" said Ginny sniffling " I'm sorry just pregnancy hormones... continue..."

"This court case is just him being irrational, he wants you and Alexander, he loves the both of you, can't you see how he is suffering just because their are tears in your eyes.''and then Blaise faced Draco "Give her a chance mate, don't do something you will regret for the rest f your life because of your dumb ego and pride! A child needs a father but a child needs a mother too, don't take that away from him! Why do you want to make Alexander suffer in all of this? I feel responsible for this mess and I can't just leave the country and live in peace knowing that my happiness is the cause of someone else's suffering... it's not right! I won't be able to think about having a heir of my own because I will always remember the pain Alexander is going through because of me."

"And what about my happiness, you lying son of a bitch?" Pansy asked very angrily but Blaise ignored her and continued " Mate, when I asked you to do me a favour you told me I owe you a big one and I think family and love is big enough so please take it! Take back what is yours!"

Draco and Hermione looked into each other's eyes for a moment but just for a moment because the storm had come...

Nathaniel Parkinson took out his wand

"You will regret this! We had a deal...no one is messing with me and getting away without a scratch... Crucio!"

" Noooo" the girls were screaming

Draco, Harry and Ron raised their wands as well trying to protect them. The guard called for help, the hallway became very colorfull with red, green and blue lights and a lot of cursess was heard from different directions. Everything happened so fast. Draco hugged Hermione who was carrying the baby and shielded her, behind his shoulder she saw how Blaise fell on his knees, blood was leaking from his chest and a silver knife was shining right where his heart was

"Noooo! Blaise!" screamed Tahmina but Ron was holding her tight "Let me go... Pleaseeee Blaise! Help him...Merlin Nooo!"

The black tears from her mascara fell down her face "Please don't die!"

The guards arrested Nathaniel Parkinson and Pansy took away. The Nanny took Alexander away after Hermione and Draco made sure he was fine. Ron finally let go of Tahmina and she went to Blaise's helpless body

"What have you done?! Why...Blaise...Take me with you"

Draco kneeled next to him

" Blaise..." He felt horrible, couldn't find the right words, he did not want to believe his own eyes, his best friend was dying in front of him

"Take what I owe you, Draco! Forgive her..."

And then he closed his eyes

Tahmina cried loudly

"Blaiseeeee!" she clutched his body and the aurors couldn't remove her.

Draco' s heart broke. He lost his best friend forever.

 **One week later**

"May I come in?" he asked softly

Hermione opened the door wider holding the baby

"Of course, Draco"

They sat in the living room

"How was Blaise funeral ?" she bit her lip

"The worst thing I ever attended " He confessed

"How is Tahmina? Was she released from St. Mungos?"

"She came but never spoke to anyone, I suspect it is because of the sedative pills...her sister told me that she will move to Switzerland for a while. I can't blame her, I would go away too...but... you know... work and all.."

In that moment Hermione felt a clenching at her heart. Why didn't he say he couldn't go away because of her and Alexander...she was not being selfish but ever since that day at court all she could think about were the words Blaise kept saying. Did Draco really love her...if he did then why doesn't he say he wants her. Why is he being distant?

"Listen, Granger…we have to talk about…" he looked at Alexander who was playing with a little green stuffed dragon

"…about what happened at court and…about what will happen next…I come with peace, I don't think its necessary to fight anymore."

"I agree, Draco, what had happened was tragic enough…" she nodded

There was an awkward silence between them and after a few moments he broke it

"So, let's start from the beginning…One day Blaise came up to me…"

Hermione interrupted him kindly

"Draco, I don't think that was the beginning"

He looked at her questioningly and she blushed a little before saying

"Tell me how…uhmm...everything started, how you…uhmm"

"How I fell for you?" Draco finished for her when Hermione fell silent.

She blushed even more "Yes"

"When I started to work in your department, knowing that you will be my boss, I was annoyed and sceptical about you, I was imagining how bossy and tedious you will be but after our first project I saw something different…I saw a wise, fearless, powerful, magnificent and also an attractive witch…. And then when you saved my ass when I messed up with the deal in Russia after that Christmas gala, I couldn't thank you enough… remember when I went there without your permission, and they tried to attack me… you were so quick and afterwards you told the Minister that everything was your idea"

"You were being so damn stubborn, Draco...you couldn't give up just like that… " she laughed "You were ready to die but not step back… "

"I never stopped thinking about you ever since I pieced all my emotions together, I could have lost my life there or my job but you risked a lot and came for me…" he looked deep into her eyes and she got the chills.

"I knew you won't listen to me and I knew you will get into trouble… I couldn't afford to lose one of my best agents even if that was one of the most arrogant one" she smiled and winked ensuring him it was only a joke.

"I didn't realize how much I had fallen for you, and then at that party Theo flirted with you, I wanted to have his head on my plate!" Draco remembered "But I knew I had no chance with you until the wedding day of Pansy and Blaise…"

 _ **18.08.2006**_

 _As a maid of honour and best man, they were suppose to dance at least three times ._

 _The first time it was awkward when they touched._

 _The second time it was surprisingly pleasant and warm, they even flirt a little._

 _The third time it was evidently clear something interesting will happen very soon_

" _Well Granger, who knew you were so good on the floor? "_

" _You don't know that…" she winked_

" _Wohooo who drank more champagne than usual?" Draco smirked and turned her twice, while her curls touched his face_

" _I'd like to see you down…"_

" _Maybe I prefer on top?"_

' _We could try this… what do you think…''_

 _He turned her one more time and she whispered in his ear_

' _816'_

 _ **20.08.2006**_

 _Hermione was thinking a lot about what had happened in her hotel room two nights ago, how will she look at him again - knowing that he saw her drunk and worst of all...naked, that she dedicated herself to him completely and allowed him to do many things to her. It was amazing, bloody hell...it was euphoric, but the young witch knew deep down in her heart that they were not made for each other and nothing good would come out from this encounter or union. Malfoy was very arrogant and blunt, he liked to play with ladies hearts besides, she was his boss and that was inappropriate...So she decided to face him and explain that they must forget about what had happened and to go back to normal._

 _Draco was thinking about that night too, he couldn't believe how lucky he was , finally Hermione opened up to him and apparently trusted him if she let him touch her and make love to her like there is no tomorrow. He could feel there magic dancing around them while they together. It felt special, as if their magic joined together that night. He was a bit drunk but he remembered every second of their time in the hotel room._

 _Letting her have a bit of space, he intended to invite her to dinner and talk about what happened._

 _One hour later, the house elf informed him that Miss Granger is waiting for him in the living room_

' _Granger…' he smirked ' What a nice…''_

' _Save it, Malfoy, you knew I would come to talk to you sooner or later' she told him seriously with her hands on her hips._

' _Well...talk then' he said, a bit offended because of her tone._

' _About that night in the hotel… I don't know what you were thinking but we both need to forget it and not to mention it again, it would be for the best since we work together'' she added quickly, afraid not to miss anything from her prepared speech for him._

' _What…'' he rose his eyebrow' "so I guess you didn't like it..''_

 _Hermione looked away, trying to hide her pink tinged cheeks._

' _I… I did like it, it was… nice and… it was nice, but I don't think that something good will come out between us, we are very very different and honestly I prefer not to mix work and sex' she stated matter of factly._

' _Well I guess there won't be any sex on the office desk' Draco smirked, hiding his disappointment about the fact that Hermione is rejecting him when he already harboured feelings for her._

' _Malfoy… I'm trying to have a serious conversation here, please behave ' the witch scolded him._

' _Listen, Granger, out of the Ministry, you are not my boss, so please… watch your tone" Draco told her._

' _I'm sorry, you are right… What I meant was, that the things between us have to remain casual, if that is ok with you… or you want to say something else" she took a deep breath preparing for his answer._

 _Draco looked at her with an emotionless face, damn he was so good at that, she was jealous she couldn't read his mind or mood. He wasn't that kind of man who would lead a lost battle so he simply said_

' _Ok, I am fine with that…we can be casual '_

 _Even if Hermione was hoping for this kind of answer, she felt disappointed and a little hurt, was that easy for him, maybe yes, there were tons of girls waiting for him outside. She nodded, wished him a good day and left . At the door she saw Zabini...Blaise._

' _Hello, Boss… what brings you here'_

' _Blaise, Hi…' she smiled and looked at his tired face 'wow, somebody had enough partying, huh… I had to bring Malfoy some papers for Monday'_

' _So he is home, good…'_

' _Yeah…' she smiled vaguely 'well, have a nice day and give my best to Pansy'_

' _I will' Blaise told her_

"Hermione, I know you think that I am some arrogant brat and all, but I swear I will never hurt my son" Draco told her and touched his son's sleeping face.

Those words made Hermione's heart melt, she wanted to hug him and to feel his strong arms around her body again.

"I swear I will take care of him and I will protect him and I will do my best to be the best father for him…only if… Only if you let me I will prove to you that I am good man ''

The witch couldn't control her tears

"Oh, Draco… I.. I will let you, of course I will.. And I don't think you are a brat…"

She stood and asked him

"Do you want to put him in the crib?"

Draco nodded and took his little son in his arms, the feeling was unbelievable . After he put Alexander in the crib he faced Hermione

"Tomorrow morning we can change his last name, after that, I want to buy him everything he needs, even though you already did, I...I also want you two to move into my house" Draco told her determined

"You want me… in your house?" Hermione asked him and her heart started to beat so fast she thought it would come out of her chest.

He came closer to her and took her little hands in his...

"I want you in my life! "

"I want you in my life too, Draco!" whispered Hermione and smiled softly while tears where threatening to spill out of her hazel Brown eyes.

She knew that it will not be easy, but it was worth it to try. There was nothing to lose but alot to gain.

 _ **24.12. 2009 Christmas Eve**_

Ginny and Hermione had that old tradition to exchange gifts a day before Christmas. No matter where they were or how busy there are, the two witches always managed to meet and to spend some time alone on Christmas eve.

The ginger passed her best friend a golden box with red ribbon and smiled.

"This is only for you, Mione, the baby gifts I will put under the tree and you will give it to Alexander tomorrow morning"

"I will" Hermione smiled back and gave Ginny three presents in different sizes

"The small one is for Harry…"

"Because he wasn't good this year?" laughed Ginny.

"Maybe…" smirked Hermione "The middle one is for James and the big one is for you!"

"Well, I was very good this year, I deserve it the most!" said Ginny with a loud laugh " I didn't know what to give Malfoy to be honest, but I know you already have something big planned for him" she pointed at Hermione's belly.

The curly haired witch blushed deeply.

"How… how did you figure it out, Ginny?"

"I can recognize this sparkle in your eyes, Mione, and I'm so happy for you, I can't believe how much changed in a year! How are you feeling now? How did he react?" asked the ginger.

"Yes, so much changed… When I moved in I didn't know how things between us will go and I was surprised at how fast we got along, out of the office he is so kind, loving and a protective man, he makes me feel like the most happiest and special woman in the world! Every day with him is a pleasure. He is an amazing father Ginny, he is nothing like what I had expected him to be while we were at Hogwarts. He tries his best to balance fatherhood and all his other responsibilities and I am grateful, truly I am… I can't imagine my life without him…and about the baby, we wanted it for some time now and tomorrow I will share the news as a gift, his parents will come tomorrow so, I am a bit nervous"

"Don't be, I'm sure they will be trilled the way they were when Draco told them about Alexander" Ginny assure her

"Remember when you told me how Narcissa slapped Draco for not marrying you before that?"

Hermione laughed and nodded.

"Yes, I remember that…. He was so mad, because she ruined the surprise, he wanted to propose to me on my birthday" she said

"But you were surprised after all?"

"I was, yes! " agreed Hermione "I am so happy Ginny, I love him, Alexander and the baby more than everything and anything in this world!"

"I know!" she said "and I know he feels the same… tell me what he says about the baby tomorrow okay"

'I will'

 _ **25.12.2009**_

'Mione, my parents just sent me a letter saying they will arrive tomorrow morning, so I guess we don't have to wait and just open the presents, Alex is eager already and I am even more eager" he hugged his wife from behind and kissed her neck, she smiled and turned to face him.

"My present is very near, but you have to close your eyes and give me your hand"

"Which one?"

"Just close your eyes silly" she kissed him and he close his eyes

Hermione took his left hand and put it on her belly

"Congratulations, Daddy" she whispered

Draco opened his eyes wide

"What?!" he smiled broadly "you...you are pregnant love? "

She nodded with tearful eyes and he began to kiss her

"The best present ever, baby! Thank you, thank you so much…. But why, why you crying?" he asked her

"It's just…I...I am so happy and emotionalyou know hormones"

"I know…but this time I'll be here for you and I won't miss anything – your big belly, the crazy cravings, the roller-coaster moods, the baby's movements, the birth, the baby's first breath… I'll be there for you through it all my love!" Draco hugged her tight

"I love you and… I'm sorry… I'm sorry for…" she couldn't finish because her husband kissed her one more time

"I know and I forgave you a long time ago… I love you! And I always will, you are everything to me! You Alexander and Scorpius are my reason to love and live every day!" he kissed her again

"Scorpius?" asked Hermione confused

"Well…this baby should have a name after all" smirked Draco

"You think it's going to be a boy? But I never told you what the test says…"

"You don't have to" he smirked "I have a talent"

"You really do… it's a boy!"

"I know you wanted a girl, but it's ok.. the next time you will be more lucky" winked Draco

"Next time?" Hermione rose her eyebrows

"Yes! I told you I want a big family"

"We'll have to think about that" she laughed

"I will…. I love you, baby! Merry Christmas!"

"I love you too… Merry Christmas, Draco!"

 _ **Switzerland 25.12.2007**_

 _Tahmina was sitting next to the window looking at the snowflakes with a cup of hot cocoa in her hands. She was thinking how beautiful it is outside and the same time how cold it is. She was missing England and was wondering if it was snowing there too. She hasn't went home since that terrible day when she lost everything, but she was wrong_

" _Miss Rain, open the door!" said a voice outside the room_

 _She put her cup down and hurried to do so._

" _I knew you will be here!"_

" _And I knew you will find me…. Blaise!" Tahmina screamed and threw herself into his arms "Oh Blaise… how? How did you do that? I was wondering if I got the correct address?"_

" _Let me just sit down, I am so tired!"_

 _They lay in the master bed together and after Blaise was done kissing her and cuddling her he said_

" _I faked my death because I knew we will never be free if Nathaniel knew I am alive and if he is in jail even better…"_

" _But they pardoned him, because the knife wasn't his and after that disappeared" Tahmina interrupted him_

" _Yes, I charmed the knife to come back to me…. I'm so sorry I didn't warn you, but my death should have to look real, I never told anyone, not even Draco…"_

" _The poor thing… at the funeral he looked so devastated but I told him nothing, I was silent all the time! When I got you message I decided to act very desperate, the only thing I told my sister was, that I will move to Switzerland for a while. And I arrived where you told me to be and I waited until you come my love!" Tahmina kissed him passionately_

" _I'm sorry it took me some time, but I had to stay hidden, I visited one friend of mine in China, he helped me with some stuff and now, we are free, my love…free to go where ever you want!"_

" _What do you mean?" she looked at him with her big dark eyes_

" _He helped me to change our identity, I arranged a lovely house on the island of Maui… I hope you like Andrea Whilkins and Matheo Whilkins for us?"_

" _One surname?"_

" _Of course, we are married!"_

" _Oh, Blaise… I mean Matheo … I love you! You did the right thing, you saved our family and Malfoy and Hermione's as well!"_

" _I had to… He did a very big favour for me and I had to repay him… I wonder if they are together now? If they are happy?"_

" _I'm sure they are! I saw in the Daily prophet their wedding photos and little Alexander with them, they looked amazing together!" Tahmina told him._

" _Good! Everything is well, we all are getting our happily ever after just like in this muggle books" said Blaise._

 _And he was right! Everything was well!_

 _The end_


End file.
